logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
De 'Capolai/Members
Xiam Housin (1958 - 2004) ; main leader, was given the death penalty in August 2004. He was never married, but had various girlfriends. The apparent reason he founded De 'Capolai was because he wanted "revenge". :* Dyn Housin (b. 1974) ; Xiam's oldest son. Was sentenced 14 years in jail in 2003. He has one child, born in 1999. ::* Marvin Housin (b. 1999) ; Dyn's only child and Xiam's grandon. He is a Kuboian-American. He later became a singer-songwriter, rapper and producer, and has had multiple hit singles. :* Ustruk Housin (1976 – 2005) ; Xiam's second son. He was beaten to death in October 2005 by a gang in East Cybersland. He is the only child of Xiam who never had children. :* Julbrianne "Julie" Housin (b. 1980) ; Xiam's daughter. Was caught in 2001 to serve 14 years in jail. She was released on 10th April, 2015, though she was set under conditions until they were lifted due to the help of her younger brother in August 2016. She has one child, born in 2000. ::* Styl Housin (b. 2000) ; Julie's son and Xiam's grandson. He has been offered by Marvin in the past to collab with him, but he has declined the offer. :* Fyp Housin (b. 1988) ; Xiam's youngest son and youngest founding member. He had little activity due to his young age. He was captured and put in a foster home from 2001 to 2004. He would later go on to become a sucessful film director and started his own film company, H.E.X. Productions. He has two children, born in 2002 and 2009 respectively. He is known for spoiling his daughter. ::* Stella McVenia (b. 2002) ; Fyp's daughter. In 2013, she became one of the members of Four Star. Four Star sometimes makes music for her fathers' films. Until 2004, she lived in the same foster home with her father. She later got engaged to fellow Four Star member Tyh Hershery on 29th August, 2015 and the two married on 14th November that year. She has been in trouble with the police several times. :* Sabrine Murderson (1957 - 1997) ; Xiam's apparent partner and Dyn, Ustruk, Julie and Fyp's mother. She died in 1997, but the Housins refused to state why until 2015, when it was revealed that the cause of death was suicide by getting struck by train, as caught in a video shot by Julie Johnson. :* Jonas Housin (b. 1971) ; Xiam's brother, who was a less active member at the time. He currently works as a editor on Fyp's films. * Francis Jetix (b. 1982) ; was kidnapped in 1997 and forced to become a member. He escaped in November 2002 and turned against the organisation. Jetix later had two children, born in 2006 and 2013 respectively. :* Donna Jetix (b. 2006) ; Francis' daughter. Stella and Marvin usually get her to film music videos, etc. * Collin "Stix" McAster (b. 1971) ; high serving troop. Only the surviving members knew his real name until 2015. Betrayed the organisation after Housin "accidently" killed his wife. In July 2015, his name was discovered to be Collin McAster after an old passport of his was found. Collin has one child, born in 1995. He has appeared on several talk shows discussing his time in De' Capolai. :* Steven McAster (b. 1995) ; Laura and Collin's son. He would later become a writer and producer for some of Fyp's movies. * Laura McAster (1971 – 2002) ; Collin's wife. Xiam apparently killed her in February 2002 for failing to kidnap witnesses of a plane bombing. * Joe "Skeletor" Moczydłowski (1975 - 2002) ; News host. Worked at the De 'Capolai owned television station, Mal Samad Television. Was nicknamed after the famous He-Man antagonist. Was killed in an explosion caused by TNT bomb in August 2002. He has three sons and two (one born in Jetania, another adoptive) daughters. In 2015, his cousin Phil lost the trademark to his name and his name was revealed to be Joe Moczydłowski. * Anna "Skeletorette Gates" Barker (1972 - 2011) ; Apparent nickname to Skeletor's partner. Her birth name and date has been disputed. Was last seen alive in April 2011 until going missing. Two months later, her head was found underneath a Burger King area. Her real name was unknown, since the other members refused to say. In January 2015, Stella said her real name was "Rick Astley" for a joke, causing her to get in a bit of trouble. In September of 2015 her real name was revealed to be Anna Barker after a old schoolbook of hers was found in a abandoned Buffet King area, and her birth date was revealed to be on 6th March 1972. :* Scott "Gates" Moczydłowski (b. 1993) ; Skeletor's oldest son. Has since become a famous TV prankster and a actor for Fyp's movies. :* Michael Moczydłowski (b. 1996) ; Skeletor's second son. He would later gain a job as a bassist for his brother's hair metal band, Crushed Skull. Since he took his father's last name, unlike his brothers, his last name could not be mentioned until recently. :* Tommy "Gates" Moczydłowski (b. 1998) ; Skeletor's youngest son. He founded the hair metal band Crushed Skull in 2014. :* Sarah "Michaels-Gates" Moczydłowski (b. 1986) ; Skeletor's adopted daughter. Her Canadian parents were killed by Skeletor at a airport near the border of Kuboia and Jetania in 1992. Skeletor spared Sarah when guards were about to show up and she was taken in as his daughter. Sarah, ten years later, at age 16, was injured in the same explosion that killed her adoptive dad, leaving her face mangled (the area around her eyes was left untouched). As a result, Sarah wears a Arabian abaya and niqāb to hide her face. She was the first adopter of such in Jetania after their ban from 1998-2002. She has appeared in some of Fyp's movies. :* Kate Moczydłowski (b. 1991) ; Skeletor's transgender daughter, born as the male Kyle Moczydłowski. She underwent her operation to become a girl in 2007 and is currently a model and actress for Fyp's movies. * Yuji Diablo (b. 1977) ; Born in Japan, Yuji was hired in the group after Xiam offered him ¥2,000,000. He was in jail from 2003 to 2011. Since 2013 he has been a cameraman for Fyp's movies. * Julie Johnson (b. 1980) ; Born in the United States, she joined the group after her parents were killed in a bus explosion caused by a TNT bomb planted by Stix, however they have since been friends due to Julie's work. Julie often smuggled food and drink in a 890,098,000 acre tunnel going from Jetania to Kuboia for the members. She has since moved back to her hometown of Carson City, Missouri and has since been interviewed by Jetanian reporters based in America for news programs. She often shot video for the De 'Capolai group, and has uploaded footage of it to YouTube. Category:Organization